1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to liquid fish attractant compositions that can be applied to a live bait or artificial lure to enhance its appeal to fish. More specifically, this invention comprises a novel effervescent liquid fish attractant composition that enhances the appeal of a bait or lure to all of the known, important senses of fish: the visual, olfactory, auditory, taste and lateral line senses. A novel method of manufacturing the CO.sub.2 gas-generating particles used in such a fish attractant is also disclosed and claimed.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A variety of oil and water based liquid fish attractants have been used to enhance the attractiveness of live baits and artificial lures. Most such compositions appeal primarily to the olfactory and taste senses of fish. They typically consist of essential oils carrying the flavors and/or scents of prey species, or fragrances used to mask human taste transmitted by manual contact with the bait or lure. The taste or scent compounds disperse from the bait or lure when it is immersed in the water.
Solid fish attractants in tablet or powder form, including scent or taste attracting materials, also are known. Dutch Patent No. 62,063 (van Erkel), for example, discloses a solid fish attractant composition comprising tartaric acid, sodium bicarbonate, talcum, paraffin oil, bran and a trace of fennel oil. Placed in water in tablet form, or in a porous tube, the composition liberates CO.sub.2 gas bubbles to puzzle and attract fish. But, the use of a solid talcum base, rather than a liquid base, prevents application of such fish attractants directly to any lure or live bait--some special provision, such as a porous holding compartment, must be provided in an artificial lure in order to use such fish attractants.
More sophisticated fish attractants also enhance the appeal of the lure to the visual sense of fish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,829 (Bethshears) discloses a liquid fish attractant composition comprising an oil based liquid mixed with a scent, taste or pigment component, in which small, light reflective particles are dispersed. When a bait or lure to which such an attractant has been applied is immersed in water, the particles furnish a visual discharge appearance, as they disperse from the bait or lure, which resembles floating scales from an injured prey fish. The particles also aid in controlling the dispersion of scent, taste or pigment components, retaining them in the strike zone near the lure for a longer time than in the case of liquid fish attractants that lack a solid particulate component. In turn, the oil component coats the particles, imparting controlled buoyancy which slows the movement of the particles out of the strike zone. Such fish attractants appeal to the olfactory, visual, and taste senses of fish.